


daryl & beth - no red thread but a bowstring

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, made by me, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	daryl & beth - no red thread but a bowstring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandering_gypsy_feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no red thread but a bowstring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869110) by [wandering_gypsy_feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/pseuds/wandering_gypsy_feet). 



I´m just so in love with this story! 💖💖💖

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/57559/57559_original.png)


End file.
